The Forbidden Children
by EstelleArcher
Summary: Percy Jackson a son of Poseidon, Alethea Alston daughter of Hestia and lastly Aristious Argent son of Artemis. They're all forbidden, all heroes and they're all in for one hell of a ride. (Remake of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and hopefully Heroes of Olympus.) -Percabeth -Aristhea Rated T cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

"Sweetie-"

"I know" I grumbled "Two weeks of erasing answers from my work books" That wasn't the right thing to say, the chaperone Mrs Dodds glared murderously at me, her eyes like burning coals.

"Come with me!" she snapped. "We'll discuss this uh matter in private"

She stared me down before turning and walking up the steps of the museum, my best friends (Ali) Alethea, Grover and(Aristious) Aris stood protectively next to me.

"Over my dead body she'll take you without us." Aris grumbled.

"She'll be angry" i tried to reason.

Ali rolled her eyes while Grover chewed his bottom lip nervously "So?" He muttered. "Your our best friend Perce, If she expels you she'll expel us too"

I smiled gratefully at them and followed Mrs Dodds who was surprisingly at the top of the stairs. She didn't seem angry at the four of us for coming together, in fact she looks delighted at the least like she her prized possession is found with us. Aris who seemed to notice this pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"She looks suspicious" Althea muttered.

Aris cocked his head to the side "Probably rape"

The three of us glanced at him. "What?" he blushed "I said probably?"

I smirked. I continued to walk up the stairs and soon caught up to Mrs Dodds. We saw her casually leaning against a statue of Zeus. Smirking maliciously at us. Aris glanced at her "Totally rape"

"You three have been giving us problems honeys" she snapped cruelly.

We didn't answer the four of us looking down as if we were ashamed on doing something we have no idea on. Wait, i think its because i selling candy around the dorms and copied the meaning of that tom sawyer book off Wikipedia. Other than that i have no idea what we did.

"I dont know what your talking about ma'am" I said respectfully earning me worried glances from my three friends, wow is that how lowly you guys think of me.

"Suffer now and endure less painful consequences" Mrs Dodds clenched her jaw and glared fiercely at me, oh god this is going way out of hand.

"Great recommendations really but im afraid my friends and i will have to uh...whats that word again? Oh yes decline" Althea said confidently tugging my hand to leave. I couldnt take my eyes off Mrs Dodds though. Her evil posture, that glint in her eyes that can make any grown man cry, god her freaking face seems to be moulding into her skull.

"Grover" Althea whispered. "Get Mr Burner now"

Grover numbly nodded and limped out of the hall leaving the four of us alone. "Times up honeys" The strangest thing happened, Mrs Dodds or whatever that thing is seemed to be caught on fire as her skin burned away leaving only leathery bat like skin. Her eyes turned completely black and she let out a loud roar as wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. She looked...horrifying.

She smirked a sinister smile before jumping down from the stairs and lunging at us. Like on instinct, the three of us all ducked or jumped out the way, "Time to die honeys" Really, she should drop the honey phase, its starting to annoy me. I shakily got up from the floor. Ready to go down with a fight.

And that's when i heard it "What ho Percy!" Mr Burner, and just like all of his latin classes he threw me one of his swords. The one he always uses to spar with the rest of us. And when Mrs Dodds lunged at me i did the most natural thing and swung the sword, the only thing going through me at that very moment, protect my friends or die trying. The sword went through her abdomen making a hissing sound like boiled water. Mrs Dodds fell in yellow sand to the floor and when i snapped out of my state of shock, Mr Burner and Grover was no where in sight. Aris was waking up from his concussion and Ali was staring at the place in shock, white as paper. "What just happened?"

That i would like to know, i thought as i stared at the bronze coloured pen.

Sure thing chicken wing...that there is the dam epilogue cause because. And i hope you guys enjoyed and want to thank you lovely fangirls and fanboys for reading this book...kay ky tootles.

05/12/17

12:21am


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I growled in irritation. Their grip was just too strong. I winced as they landed another punch. Not on me but on one of my best friends, Grover Underwood. They jumped us as soon we went off the bus. It was an eventful winter with scary bat ladies and perky blondes.

Back to grover. He was scrawny and had this weird limp in his leg, he was the only sixth grader who had a whiskers on his chin, his looks caught the attention of the popular clique, they spent a lot of time getting to our nerves.

They wouldn't have made an move if both Thea and Aristaeus aka Aris was here.

Today was rigged. They got into a fight with Aris the other day, the school blamed him since there were more "witnesses" supporting, Daniel Bobfit, my arch nemesis's brother.

While Thea left a couple hours earlier before we did. The cafeteria food gave her food poisoning and she cant stop puking all day. I grimaced a little, with them both here it would've went better.

The red headed girl kicked Grover in the gut...again. Thats it, i elbowed Mike's stomach, he let go of me and wheezed out in pain. I turned and punched his twin brother Jimmy, i think, in the face, he crumbled onto the floor. I wasn't the one for violence but they crossed the line.

Glaring at Daniel and Nancy i ran foward and pushed Daniel Back. He fell onto the floor while Nancy just stood there in shock. After everything she's done, i still wouldn't hit a girl. Uncle Chris taught me that, He was Hunters dad.

"no matter how much she hurts you, never ever lay a hand on a women." His also a cop, which makes him hate violence even more.

"I said stop" i gorwled out.

He looked fearfully at me and scrambled back, he then got up and shot off running down the street both his sister and goons following him. I smiled in victory. No one messes with us.

"Are you okay G-man?" I asked as i pulled him to his feet. He let put an irritated laugh which sounded suspiciously like a goats bleat.

"Of course not" he groaned "look at me, i would've been a daisy if you haven't stepped in" he looked at the spot where he's been laying down just a second ago.

I ignored the daisy part and started to walk down to my apartment. Not too far from here. "I can call Thea's dad, you've met him before, he's doing some kind of huge charity in central park" i offered.

He smiled at me but shook his head.

An painful five minutes later, i was gasping for air. Damn Grover was heavy. Still dragging him up the last set of stairs, my legs starting to ache. God this is so painful.

Fishing out the spare set of keys i had, i unlocked the door to be met with two familiar faces. Thea and Aris.

Aris was muttering sorry's into the phone, while Thea looked amusingly at him. One word about them before you meet them, Aris an sarcastic 12 year old while Thea was the sweet one out of us but that doesn't mean she doesn't have an attitude when shes in a bad mood.

They both had rare eyes just like mine. My eyes was a shade of a blue green, sea green. Aris had a silver eyes with a tinge of yellow, just like the moon. While Thea has orange eyes.

Our parents met when they were the same age as us, My mum Sally was the only girl out the trio. Chris, Seth and Sally. They helped her alot. They took her in when her uncle died. They helped my mum when she was in an abusive relationship. Gabe was his name. He used to be my mum's husband but was sent to jail, thanks to Uncle Chris. He's a cop.

I gently put Grover on the couch. I the collapsed onto the floor.

"Goodbye, Aunt Sally" Aris quickly said into the phone. They both stood there in complete shock until Hunter decided to say something stupid. "Holy mother of cookies, what did you do?"

"Me?" I snapped outraged. We always had arguments like this. Its serious at first then we laugh half way.

Thea elbowed him, she gave him one of the scariest glares ive seen then hissed

"Go get the first aid kit" he grumbled something about always choosing my side and walked over to the bathroom, down the hall.

She looked at me quizzically. "Fight" was the only thing i said. She nodded in understanding and continued to pat the wounds with a dry cloth until Aris came back.

"Whats taking him too long?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Probably checking himself out" she snorted.

"Like you do? Check him out? Anyways im going to check up on him" i ran before she could say anything. Laughing silently at the image of her jaw hanging wide open.

I went to the bathroom. It was a simple small house with two bedrooms and a single bathroom with a few holes here and there, which hunter and i did not make.

Aris was looking out the window. His face was pale and his eyes held some sort of fear ive never seen. Looking past his shoulder, what i saw made my heart stop. A kind of bat women thing was sitting on the balcony across the street.

"Just like in the museum" i gasped. I thought the three of us were going crazy after the museum incident, everyone thinking that a perky blonde women was our pre algebra teacher named Miss Kerr instead of Mrs Dodds. That bat women.

Aris was cursing under his breath. "Please tell me you see that" he pleaded.

The bat women thing stood and jumped off the balcony...coming straight at us. Both me and Hunter lunged foward trying to close the window but just my luck it was jammed.

"Door" we both chorused and quickly turned to close it. But the sound of swooshing wind hissed in our ear and yelped in surprise when the creature landed on all fours infront of us.

The creature stood tall and prideful letting me get a good look at it. It was a women for sure but she was on fire and she had bat wings sprouted from her back.

Aris and i made a face. I know what your saying. Why? When at the brink of death, Why? Thats one of the reasons that were best friends. If we die, we die making fun of the killer.

"Hilter called, he wants his face back" Aris blurted out. I faced palmed. Idiot.

The monster growled "Master has ordered not to kill you quickly." Her voice was very raspy, i had a comment begging to be let out. "I would love a small hunt before i catch you though."

Aris and i looked at each other. We ran out the bathroom pushing pass the beast and to the living room where we grabbed both thea and Grover, running down five flights of stairs and out we went out to the cold night.

Grover was still wheezing out in pain while Thea looked plain confused.

"Why are we running" she yelled, turning into central park.

We collapsed on the park bench. "Monster, firey thingy" Aris summoned.

A look of realisation crossed Thea "Like at the museum?"

I nodded and collapsed onto the floor. I started to pat my pockets, we need a phone. Well my phone isnt exactly a phone its a walky talky, mum said its too dangerous to have one i dont know why though.

I cant let my mother and two guys i thought as uncles go into their with out an army of sort.

Grover suddenly jumped up. He pointed across the park. There stood, not the monster but, a group of girls. The three of us looked at each other curiously and followed Grover who suddenly started walking over to them.

They were all wearing Silver parkas, tights and hunter boots. Their clothes were made for the cold environment, i was dying to know how they could handle that in the New York heat. The only girl wearing a silver circlet on her brow stepped foward, pulling out the bow she ignored Grover and turned to both Aris and i.

She dropped her bow in surprise. "Thats not good" Thea muttered to me. Aris silently agreed

He nodded to them "never loose your stance."

She pointed to Aris, "How" she started off breathlessly "do you look like her?" I stepped back and observed my friend. Dark brown hair, ivory skin and his silvery yellow eyes. He was also tall for his age. We both were.

Thea had a look of pure confusion written on her face. She was the smart one. "Looks like plain old Aris" she told the girl.

Said girl ignored her and turned to another girl "take them back to camp with you, ill continue scouting the area"

"Sure Zoë" the girl gestured to follow

Grover let out a sigh relief. I almost forgot he was there, this was just plain wierd. All of this. "Zoë" gave us a pure look of distate and turned to walk away.

Pursing my lips, i turned to follow the girl. After an awkward few minutes we were in a camp sighting.

"Hey Diana, Wheres lady Artemis?" Girl asked.

"Last i saw her she entered the tent." Diana answered calmy before walking away not even glancing at us.

The girl continued walking off to the biggest tent in the clearing. She knocked a couple times before a muffled, "come in" came from inside the tent. And i dont know how she was able to knock on a tent.

Once we entered i paused. The inside was ten times bigger than the outside,what kind of sorcery is this?

"Lady Artemis" girl bowed in respect and so did Grover.

I had this sudden urge to drop to my knees and yell im not worthy. You know for the fun of it.

She stood up in full height. She was a fourteen year old girl which made me frown, why were the two just bowing to her?

"Aris"she whispered.

"Creepy woman" he sung into my ears making me snort silently.

The girl looked at him disapprovingly and smiled slightly when a bright light surrounded her compeletly blocking off any veiw of her. When the light died down there stood an middle aged woman looking just like Aris.

"Uhh" he said stupidly. But it was like i was any better,i cant even form words.

She placed her hand on his shoulder while the other caressed his left cheek. "Ive only seen you once before and that was when you were born"

"H-how?" He stuttered.

Artemis took a deep breath and opened her eyes, it was the same shade as Hunter's. "Because im your mother."

Aris froze but didn't deny it "In fact i know both of your parents as well" she smiled softly at both Thea and me "My aunt and uncle" we still didn't answer her "I believe its time to leave to camp half blood. Ill call my brother"

Out she walked leaving only three of us. I turned around from the exit and turned to look towards Aris but to see that he was already being soothed down by Thea. She was good at making us feel better.

Aris sniffed and wiped his eyes furiously, he hated crying I had first hand experience with him. He growled in frustration but winced touching the bruise of his jaw. From the fight a few days ago.

"Hey Argie" I muttered as soft as I can. "You should be happy, you found your mum. Aris you freaking met your mum"

A low growl escaped his lips "I excepted my mum to be dead. But she isnt. That pisses me off completely. She knew she had a son but she didnt do anything"

I winced even though it wasnt directed at me, just as i was about to say something to both of my best friends, Grover came running in, his eyes showed one emotion, shock. "Apollo's here"

Without a single word Aris pushed past us and out into the open, Thea gave me a sad look and followed him out giving Grovers arm a soft squeeze as she left.

All i knew was that i would act the exact same way Aris did.


End file.
